An Innocence All to Myself
by Flainorkeyblade
Summary: Greed takes in the other homunculus and starts to fall for wrath. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

A Fic I Can't Think of a Name For

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did there would be some major changes.

Now this pairing me be odd to some people, but it just sorta came to me.

Greed walked slowly around the Devil's Nest. It felt odd having more than him and the

gang around. Dante had up and left and dumped the other homunculus on him. He looked

in Lust's room, she was sleeping quietly with her trusty guard dog gluttony by her side.

There went his chance of a quick screw. He shut the door after hearing the fat bald man

growl.

He walked by all the rooms checking on his new house guests until there was one room

left. He heard small moans and he looked into the room. Wrath had his hands in his pants

and his eyes were shut. He was covered in thin layer of sweat. Greed felt him self

beginning to get aroused and his hands travled to his own crotch.

As wrath closed his eyes tighter and worked his hand faster he felt his pants come to

his ankles. He opened his eyes slightly and saw greed. His head was close to the young

boys erection and he took it into his mouth. Wrath tilted his head back and moaned in

ectasey. He subconsciously rubbed the older man's head as he felt his first orgasm

coming near. He squeezed the younger boy's shaft right as he came

Wrath gasped and watched as Greed removed the rest of his clothes before

stripping himself. He climbed on top of wrath before gentley flipping him over. He heard

the boy's breathing stagger slightly. He slid two fingers deep into the young boys rear

end. He spread them apart like sicors and pulled them out. He started to rub his cock and

started to push it into wrath. Wrath began to whimper and greed whispered softly into his

ear. "Calm down little buddy, almost in." Wrath nodded and bit his bottom lip. Greed

couldn't hold it, he slammed in as hard as possible and squeezed the boys thighs. He

pumped harder and faster. Wrath began to scream as greed became into his carbonated

state and clasped his hand over the boys mouth. Then he came, and he came HARD!

Greed collapsed next to the child and pulled him to his body he was shaking so he petted

his hair. "It's alright little buddy, I'm here." Soon wrath fell a sleep and greed quickly followed.

EXT MORNING

Greed and wrath were at the table when everyone walked out. Sloth ran over to her "son".

"Hunny are you alright I heard screaming last night." "Yeah mom I'm fine."

The EnD?

IF you guys review I'll write a more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wrath sat quietly on the coutch waiting for Sloth. She had been furious at Greed for "defiling" her son

like that. "Why is mommy so mad greed?" he said quietly laying his head on the man's lap. Greed slowly

lifted the boys head. He wasn't going to risk getting into something like last night with his face so

close to his member. "Please wrath not right now" he said adjusting his glasses. Sloth stomped back in

and glared at greed, her eye twitching. then it stopped and she smiled. "Greed I would like to introduce

you to someone." He looked up and was hit in the head with a shoe. There standing in the doorway in all

her bold fury was Izumi Curtis.

(I appolifize for the short chapter i hope the next one will be longer)


	3. Screwed

Chapter 3 Screwed

(Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist™)( Sorry I haven't

updated in a long time. I've been pretty busy. Now onto the fic!)

Greed gulped as the large breasted woman stomped over to him

and grabbed him by the collar of his vest. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO

MY BABY YOU SICK TWISTED MAN?!" she shook greed violently not

caring that his neck had snapped. (Not that it really mattered) When

she dropped him he looked like he had been hit by an 18-wheeler

then knocked of a cliff. Greed shook his head. "Please…Izami or

whatever your name is. I just want to tell you that wrath came onto

me." Wrath glared at him. "No I didn't!"

Izumi smacked Greed upside the head and glared at her son

causing him to retreat back to his spot on the couch. "I-don't-care-

who-came on-to who." Izumi was fuming at this point, "I only care

that you **defiled **my one and only child!" Greed jumped to his

defense. "No I would have defiled him if I had ---- his ---- while

making him ---- my ---- with a ---- and a spoon. So there."

Sloth's jaw dropped and Izumi cracked her knuckles while Wrath

quickly tried to stifle his nosebleed. Greed regretted the last

sentence and was soon pulling a large chunk of the table leg from

out of his ear. "Well I'll feel that tomorrow." Izumi dusted off her top

and glared at him. "I'll allow my son to stay here on one condition. I

will personally come and check on him every week. And if he's not

happy my husband has a meat cleaver and he will take something

that you will miss dearly. Do I make myself clear?" Greed's hands

flew to cover his groin and nodded "Yes scary lady with huge jugs."

----------5 minutes later---------

"Bye honey! Mommy'll see you next week." She waved goodbye to

Wrath and left. Wrath waved back and then turned to greed. "You

okay?" Greed's head was lodged in the wall. "Yeah I just need a

crowbar and some butter."

(well that's the end of chapter 3…sorry I needed some comic relief I

promise you yaoi in the next chapter. Please review…please! Your

reviews fuel me! Not to mention I wrote this chapter at 3 in the

morning I kid you not.)


	4. Suprise Suprise

Disclaimer: Me no owny FullMetal Alchemist a.k.a I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

Chapter 4 An Innocence All to Myself

Greed sat on the couch and pulled out a bottle of beer. He sighed and snuggled in. He loved it when everyone was out. Lust and her little fat bald pet getting lunch and a manicure, Sloth and Pride were at work. He looked down when he felt a pressure on his knees. He smiled and patted Wrath's head. "Hey ya cutie pants." Wrath smiled and undid his pants. "I wanna make you feel how you make me feel." Greed's smile widened as Wrath pulled out the older homunculi's throbbing member. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as Wrath pushed his hot mouth over Greed's erection. He began to pump the base as the man above him rubbed his hair. He started to pull off and Greed grabbed his hair and pushed it back on. "Don't start something you can't finish boy." Wrath smiled and bobbed his head faster and faster. He pushed it all the way to the back of his throat and he felt Greed release into his mouth. He felt it slide down his throat.

Wrath swallowed before he stood up and stretching. He felt his body get shoved to the floor and his pants got ripped off. He screamed as he felt his back side starting to get ravaged by Greed's giant member. He heard the door open and was praying it was Lust. "HELP ME!" When he looked up he saw Greed holding some groceries. He dropped them and did a double take. The Greed inside Wrath shifted and revealed spikey green hair. "What?"

TBC...

Cliff hanger

Please Review

Sorry it's short, I felt kinda sick today


End file.
